I'm Never Letting Go
by Alice Zark
Summary: **This contains spoilers!*** Takes place during CoE. This is how I interpreted the whole Jack and Ianto scene where they go to confront the 456. Major feels! I tried to make this as accurate as possible with the exception of having my take on it.


**A/N: I'm back! Hello everyone! I know that it has been a VERY long time since I have been on this site and have posted anything but I'm back! I've changed quite a bit since I started writing about our beloved Jack and Ianto and I hope that my writing has improved and that I continue to grow as an author. I have big plans for here and my "I Must be Dreaming" fanfiction so I hope you all stick around for that! I'm super excited to be back on here and writing for you guys. As always leave me feed back and I do not own any rights to these characters or to Torchwood I just simply write for my own pleasure.**

Jack had watched thousands of people die in his un-naturally long life, but this had to be the hardest. He gripped onto Ianto tighter hoping that he could keep him alive the harder to squeezed. Jack could hear the others screaming for help, as they banged on the glass doors in the lobby.

"It's all my fault." Jack said, as he thought of every way that he could have prevented this.

 _"If only I had left Rose and The Doctor alone that night in London I would still be somewhat human. I would never have died and been brought back to life. Everyone would have lived their lives not knowing me. I'm so stupid! I should have made Ianto stay back with Gwen! Now it's too late…"_

Jack's heart broke as he stared into the eyes of his dying lover.

"No, it's not." Ianto chokingly reassured.

"Shh, save your breath." Jack retorted, not baring to hear any reassurance that this wasn't his fault.

Ianto's eyes brimmed with tears as he struggled to say, what he should have said months earlier. He was calmed a bit as Jack ran his thumb over his cheek.

"I love you." Ianto half audibly choked out.

Jack thought that his heart couldn't break any more. But those three words shattered him. He couldn't bare saying goodbye to Ianto, not like this. Jack wasn't about to let Ianto do the same. It wouldn't end like this…it couldn't.

"Don't." Was all Jack could manage to get out.

Ianto stared at Jack as the tears started to fall and the world became fuzzy. He didn't know what else to say. The world was going black. Jack saw as Ianto's eyes started to close and his body became weaker; he panicked.

"Ianto." He whispered once, but Ianto didn't move.

"Ianto… Ianto, stay with me. Ianto, stay with me please." He begged, slowly starting to lose his composure.

"Stay with me! Stay with me please!" The tears started to fall from Jack's eyes as he realized that this was the end, and Ianto was almost gone.

Ianto slowly opened his eyes to see a broken Jack. He wasn't used to seeing this kind of Jack, but to a smiling, happy, care-free captain that's full of inappropriate innuendoes.

"Hey." Ianto soothed, not wanting to see his captain die a broken mess.

He wanted Jack to know that it was okay, everything would be okay. "It was… good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Jack replied, a slight smile touching the corner of his lips.

"Don't forget me." Ianto whispered, as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

Jack bit back a sob that threatened to overtake him. "Never could."

The world was going in and out for Ianto. The only thing that kept him alive and awake was Jack's voice.

"In a thousand years' time… you won't remember me."

Jack's thoughts went to all the people that he had loved in his life. John, Estelle, Tosh, Owen, Gray, The Doctor… So many people and all of them were gone. But Ianto was different. There was something about him that Jack had never felt before with anyone else. There was no way that he would forget Ianto.

"Yes I will… I promise, I will." Jack reassured confidently.

Ianto smiled a light smile as the world became dark. He could no longer hear Jack's voice and he let the dark over take him. Jack stared; as he watched Ianto take his last few breaths, then go limp in his arms.

"Ianto? Ianto?" The world around Jack faded as he became overwhelmed by the gas in the room and the sickening pain of his heart breaking.

"Don't go. Don't leave me please… Please don't." Jack begged and pleaded to whoever could hear him.

Anger and rage made him see red as he fought to fight back the tears that were burning his eyes.

 _"Not Ianto. It shouldn't be Ianto but me. Oh god please not my sweet Ianto."_

The 456 spoke but Jack couldn't care less of what it had to say. All he wanted to do was hurt it in the way that it had hurt him. He swore to himself that, this would be the last time that thing tormented Jack's world. As Jack stared at the creature in its tank, he felt himself grow tiered. Things were becoming blurry and dark and Jack knew he didn't have long before he would meet the same fate as his Welsh lover. Only difference was that Jack would come back.

He leaned down towards Ianto's still face and kissed him softly one last time. The world started to spin and Jack felt the darkness take over, like it always did every time Jack died. He felt himself take his last breath as his world went dark. His last thought was of his beautiful Welsh tea-boy, who had completely stolen his heart.

 _Jack never quite knew where he went when he died. All he knew was that it was cold, dark, and he was alone; all of the attributes that he hated. On normal visits to this… whatever you want to call it, he would just sit and wait for the pull of his body being forced to come back to life. Jack didn't like that feeling to much. It felt like something breaking all the bones in Jack's body and dragging him threw a pin hole. This time though Jack felt different. He felt as though something was watching him. He turned around and stopped._

 _"Ia…Ianto? This… What are you doing here?"_

 _"I died Jack."_

 _"I know that Yan, but… I mean… What are you doing here?" Jack babbled, pointing to the non-existing floor._

 _"I don't know Jack. I don't choose where I go."_

 _"Yan I…" He was cut off by Ianto coming and hugging him._

 _Jack was paralyzed by surprise. He never thought that he would see Ianto here. He decided not to question it and hugged him back, putting his cheek to his hair. Tears started to form in his eyes and he struggled to hold them back._

 _"I love you Ianto Jones."_

 _Jack felt Ianto tense then relax in his arms. He pulled away slightly to look at Jack's face and smiled. Jack smiled back and closed the space between them, placing his lips on Ianto's soft ones. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Ianto's hands snaked around Jack's neck while Jack's went on Ianto's lower back. Jack pulled away first as the familiar tug of being brought back to life captivated him. Jack looked at Ianto panicked._

 _"No, I can't leave yet. I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave. I can't leave you." The tears in Jack's eyes fell as Jack shook._

 _"It's okay Jack. I'm not going anywhere. And knowing you, you'll be back soon." Ianto tried to joke, but Jack wasn't having it._

 _"Yan, we… I don't know if you'll be here again. I… I can't be without you Ianto. Please don't make me." Jack grabbed onto Ianto as the pull and the pain grew._

 _"Jack, my sweet, beautiful, Jack." Ianto placed a hand on Jack's cheek, and Jack placed his over it._

 _"I'll never leave you. But you need to go back. If you don't… all those kids Jack."_

 _"But Yan…"_

 _"No buts Jack. For me, do this for me."_

 _Ianto kissed Jack once more quickly then pulled away. They rested their heads on one another and Jack looked into Ianto's crystal blue eyes and smiled._

 _"I love you Ianto Jones and you will never be just a blip in time."_

 _"I love you Jack Harkness." Ianto smiled._

 _Jack smiled back slightly and kissed Ianto one last time before he was pulled back into his body, gasping for air._

Gwen was by his side with tears streaming down her cheeks. He turned to his other side and saw a still, pale looking Ianto. Tears formed in his eyes as an image of Ianto's blue eyes filled his mine, and Ianto saying 'I love you Jack Harkness' replayed in his head. When he opened his eyes a strange feeling of peace washed over him. Somehow he knew things were going to be okay, and Ianto was not truly gone. Jack turned to Gwen, wiped the tears from her eyes and simply said.

"Let's go kill this bastard!"


End file.
